Beatrice Hawley Award
The Beatrice Hawley Award is given annually by Alice James Books. The award includes publication of a book-length poetry manuscript and a cash prize (currently $2,000).[http://www.pw.org/content/beatrice_hawley_award_0 Poets & Writers > Alice James Books > Beatrice Hawley Award] History The award was established by the press in 1986 to honor cooperative member author Beatrice Hawley (Making the House Fall Down, 1977)Alice James Books > Author Page > Beatrice Hawley who died in 1985 at forty-one years of age from lung cancer. The Award is a nationally-offered publication prize open to poets at any stage of their careers.Alice James Books > Submissions Guidelines The first award recipient was Linnea Johnson, for The Chicago Home.Alice James Books > Author Page > Linnea Johnson Winners of the award have often gone on to receive national attention and further honors for their winning works, most notably, Brian Turner, for Here, Bullet, which received national and international media attention.[http://www.newyorker.com/archive/2005/11/14/051114ta_talk_goodyear The New Yorker > The Talk of the Town > Ink: War Poet by Dana Goodyear > 11/14/05] [http://www.nytimes.com/2005/11/27/books/review/27clover.html New The New York Times Book Review> Review by J.B. of Here, Bullet by Brian Turner] [http://www.pbs.org/newshour/indepth_coverage/entertainment/poetry/profiles/poet_turner.html The NewsHour: Poetry Series > Poet Profile > Brian Turner > PBS] [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2008/jan/26/poetry1 The Guardian > Review by Sarah Crown of Here, Bullet > by Brian Turner > January 26, 2008] Turner also received numerous further awards and honors for his work, including a 2006 Lannan Literary Fellowship, the 2006 Northern California Book Award in Poetry, the 2006 PEN Center USA "Best in the West" Literary Award in Poetry, a 2007 NEA Literature Fellowship in Poetry, the 2007 Poets' Prize, and the 2009 Amy Lowell Poetry Traveling Scholarship.Alice James Books > Author Page > Brian Turner Catherine Barnett (Into Perfect Spheres Such Holes Are Piereced, 2003) was further recognized with the 2004 Glasgow Prize for Emerging Writers, a Whiting Award, and a Guggenheim Fellowship.[http://www.nyu.edu/public.affairs/releases/detail/1080 New York University >Office of Public Affairs > NYU’s Barnett Receives Guggenheim Fellowship to Write Poetry > May 04, 2006] Mary Szybist (Granted, 2003) was further recognized with the 2004 Great Lakes Colleges Association New Writers Award, and was a 2003 National Book Critics Circle Award Finalist. B.H. Fairchild (The Art of the Lathe, 1997) was 1998 National Book Award Finalist, and won the 1999 William Carlos Williams Award, the 1999 PEN Center West Poetry Award, the 1999 Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, and the 1999 California Book Award. Most recently, the 2008 winner, Slamming Open the Door, by Kathleen Sheeder Bonanno, was reviewed by The New York Times Sunday Book Review,[http://www.nytimes.com/2009/04/12/books/review/Kirby-t.html The New York Times Book Review > My Daughter's Murder, by David Kirby > 04/10/09] and Bonanno was interviewed on NPR's Fresh Air by Terri Gross.[http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=111218053 NPR > Fresh Air > On The Page, Poet Mourns Daughter's Murder > July 29, 2009 > Kathleen Sheeder Bonanno Interviewed by Terri Gross] Beatrice Hawley Award Winners * 2010: Lesle Lewis, for lie down tooAlice James Books > News & Events * 2009: Reginald Dwayne Betts, for Shahid Reads His Own PalmAlice James Books > News & Events * 2008: Kathleen Sheeder Bonanno for Slamming Open the Door * 2007: Lia Purpura, for King Baby * 2006: Henrietta Goodman, for Take What You Want * 2005: Brian Turner, for Here, Bullet * 2004: Dobby Gibson, for Polar * 2003: Catherine Barnett, for Into Perfect Spheres Such Holes Are Pierced * 2002: Mary Szybist, for Granted * 2001: Liz Waldner, for Self and Simulacra * 2000: Claudia Keelan, for Utopic * 1999: Amy Newman, for Camera Lyrica * 1998: Laura Kasischke, for Fire and Flower * 1997: B.H. Fairchild, for The Art of the Lathe * 1996: Cynthia Huntington, for We Have Gone to the Beach * 1995: Forrest Hamer, for Call & Response * 1994: Richard McCann, for Ghost Letters * 1992: Alice Jones, for The Knot * 1988: Jean Valentine, for Home Deep Blue * 1987: Laurel Trivelpiece, for Blue Holes * 1986: Linnea Johnson, for The Chicago Home See also * List of poetry awards References * Alice James Books Website > Various Pages Notes it:Premio Beatrice Hawley Category:American literary awards Category:Awards established in 1986 Category:Poetry awards